earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Abel
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Abel: ~3936 BCE - ~3600 BCE Abel was born of two primordials and was likewise primordial. While Abel looked human, he was anything but that. He was a being of pure supernal energy and had inherited cosmic knowledge from the result of his parents' eating of the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden. Like the rest of his family, Abel became a storyteller as a means to fit in. Abel: ~3600 BCE - ~3500 BCE Tired of living among humans, Abel's parents Adam and Eve retired to a rural environment more reminiscent of the Garden where they had once lived. Abel and his older brother, Cain, joined them. In this rural lifestyle, Abel tended to the animals, raising and butchering livestock in addition to hunting wild game. Abel also helped his mother with the cooking. Abel: ~3500 BCE - Present When the family had built a comfortable estate with homes for both sons and their parents, Abel and Cain decided to leave their sanctuary to find wives. The two had not even made it to the first settlement when they encountered a truly beautiful woman on the roadside. The brothers nearly tripped over themselves clumsily trying to ask the woman to be their bride. The woman eagerly agreed, but neither could decide who should marry the woman. Instead of arguing, they decided to continue searching until they found another equally appealing woman. As they traveled, however, the woman pit the two brothers against one another. While Cain was foraging one night, the woman came on to Abel and he let himself be tempted by her beauty. The two laid together until the woman bit Abel in the midst of their passion. As Abel asked her why she had done that, Cain returned and saw the two together. Abel was at a loss for words, as his tongue fumbled to find an excuse. Angry, Cain took a sharp rock and struck Abel in the head. Abel died immediately. But Abel did not stay dead. He awoke the next morning and found Cain and the woman now lying by the fading embers of the fire. Abel became angry, crying out that if Cain wanted her so badly, he could have had her. Abel insisted this woman was a curse upon their family, but tired of Abel's protests, Cain took a knife and killed Abel once again. Abel awoke the next day and found his brother and the cursed woman gone. He began the long trek home on foot but as he traveled he took shelter with generous sorts. Unknowingly, at night, Abel would sleepwalk into the beds of his hosts and bite them, just as the woman had bit Abel. Abel eventually found his way home, where he told Adam and Eve what Cain had done. When Cain later arrived with the woman, Adam and Eve recognized the woman as Lilith who had took her revenge against Adam and Eve out on Cain and Abel by using each to father new breeds of monsters. Lilith then fled with Adam in pursuit shortly afterward. Eve took her sons to search the world for a means to break their curses. They failed to find a cure but were soon approached by the Lord of Dreams who offered them each a magnificent estate in the Dreaming in exchange for their mastery of storytelling to help improve his realm. The three accepted. Abel became the Host of the House of Secrets. Today he hosts the Secret Six in his home, enjoying their company.Network Files: Abel Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Abel has a gargoyle named Goldie. He originally wanted to give the gargoyle the name "Irving" (even though the gargoyle is, in fact, female and that would be a weird name for a female gargoyle) but Abel's brother Cain was very insistent that ALL gargoyles must have names which start with a "G". Abel didn't agree, so Cain changed his mind by killing him. Threat Assessment Resources * Primordial Therianthrope Physiology: Abel's powers wax and wane with the lunar cycle. His powers are most potent during a full moon and at their weakest during a new moon. Unlike lesser therianthropes, Abel does not transform into into a bestial form - this may be due to him having complete control over his nature or it may be due to him being a primordial. It may even be a result of him lacking any hostile urges. It's also been linked to brain damage. ** Animal Respect: Animals don't attack Abel. Therianthropes are who encounter Abel sense his nature and instinctively regard him as their ultimate alpha. Abel does have an intense connection with the Red and its Avatars show Abel all due respect or face the consequences from the Parliament of Limbs. ** Cosmic Awareness: Abel has the power to perceive and understand the workings of the universe on a cosmic level. Specifically, he claims he has an infinite knowledge of the universe's secrets. ** Enhanced Resiliency: Abel cannot be harmed by most weapons. Only silver weaponry or magic can pierce his flesh. ** Enhanced Running Speed: Theoretically, Abel should be pretty fast. While he can definitely run at incredible speeds in short bursts, really only doing so when one of his precious pets is in danger, Abel seems rather winded and often goes to take a nap after such dashing. ** Enhanced Senses: Abel has incredibly acute senses all around. Abel can also perceive ghosts and astral beings. ** Enhanced Strength: Abel is truly strong, but rarely demonstrates his full power. He is considerably stronger than his brother. According to the Secret Six, Abel broke the arm of a fully envenomed Bane when the latter insisted Abel arm-wrestle him. ** Immortality: Abel does not age, nor does he often fall ill. ** Magic: Abel is a master mage. He mostly only uses this for theatric uses in his storytelling or to give his meals that extra mystical zing. ** Regeneration: Abel recovers from all injury, able to reform himself from the most grievous injuries in a single night, including death. His regenerative powers only activate at night when he has been killed. ** Vampiric Immunity: Abel cannot be turned or captivated by vampires. ** Envenomed Fangs: Abel's bite can transmit lycanthropy. His teeth also have prominent canines and can transform into a fully fanged maw, which can tear through steel, but Abel rarely shows such ferocity. * Master Chef: With his sharp senses and experience, Abel is a legendary chef. * Master Storyteller: Abel has a masterful skill to convey narratives sharing stories with improvisation, theatrics, or embellishment. When he is telling stories, Abel's stutter is usually nowhere to be found. Weaknesses * Brain Damage: Abel's original murder left him with severe brain damage which has never healed. * Anxiety: Abel is prone to fear, anxiety, and panic attacks. This is usually manifested in Abel stuttering when he is unsettled. Usually, Abel will tell himself stories to comfort himself and calm this distress. * Vulnerability to Primordials: Abel's invulnerability does not extend to attacks or actions carried out by other primordial beings, including Abel's brother Cain. Analytics * Physicality: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Occult: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Weapons: 0 - Abysmal / Nonexistent * Experience: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average Trivia and Notes Trivia * He's been bringing homemade baked goods to Sinister House.VOX Box: Weird Worlds 10 * Abel has a Threat Assessment ranking of 61, marking him as a High Threat. Links and References * Appearances of Abel * Character Gallery: Abel Category:Characters Category:Immortality Category:Magic Category:The Red Category:The Dream Team Members Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Single Characters Category:Storytelling Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Werewolves Category:Vulnerability Category:Daimon Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Height 5' 7" Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat Category:Anxiety Category:Mental Illness